Why Him?
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Matthew is in the hospital. Crappy summary. Got inspired by a picture on tumblr. Rated for character death. Just a small, short fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I saw a picture on Tumblr, and I got inspired!**

**Here's the picture: thingsandjunk tumblr com/post/35742136018**

**I think you know where to put the dots.**

**Warning: There IS character death at the end. I actually teared up a bit.**

**I don't own anything!**

The doctors didn't know how much longer he would live. It was unknown. It would be a miracle if he made it a few more months.

It started out with a crappy immune system. Getting sick all the time. Some days he'd has nosebleeds. He started to forget things when he woke up. Some days the blond would cough so much he would end up coughing up blood. And then, he finally got sent to the hospital once a poor Frenchman found the boy passed out in his room.

"There isn't much we can do, sir. This illness is rare and unknown, we don't even know what it is. This is the first time we've seen anything like this." Those words echoed throughout Alfred's mind as he watched Matthew sleep.

He'd been asleep for a while now; 19 hours. He was expected to wake up in the next hour or two, and even then, it would be a fifty-fifty percent chance he'd be in a stable mind set, or able to remember Alfred, or even why he was here at the time. It had happened a few times, where Alfred was there, and Matthew woke up, not having a clue to anything.

Alfred didn't want to let go. He kept holding onto his brothers hand. There was only allowed one visitor in the room at a time, and being the closest to Matthew, Alfred was there the most.

There was a light, strained cough as Alfred felt the hand he was holding, hold his own hand back. Alfred picked his head up at this, looking at Matthew.

Matthew looked over to him, a tired expression claiming his face. "You don't need to be here, you know. I'm pretty pathetic like this."

Alfred let out a small sigh. His brothers eyes were hazy-looking; instead of a vibrant purple like usual, they seemed to be a dull blue. His skin was pale, almost as pale as Gilbert's. His hair even seemed coarse and dry.

But regardless, Alfred still loved Matthew.

He brought Matthew's hand up to his face, feeling the cold skin on his cheek as Matthew brushed his finger against it. feeling the soft skin.

"But I do," Alfred finally replied, his eyes tearing somewhat. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

Despite his sickness, Matthew smiled and chuckled. "Don't be like that."

"How can I not?" He asked quietly.

"Because.. I may leave you, but I'll always be here, as well." Matthew spoke, letting go of Alfred's hand, moving it over to Alfred's chest, patting it.

Alfred closed his eyes, shaking his head with a small smile. "You're sick... You're so sick, yet you still make me smile."

**Wah, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have the second part done, but I'm tired, so I'll post tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Part 2/2!**

**Unless people want me to add on or something..**

**I don't own anything! Please review!**

It had been a week since then, and a week since Alfred visited. Other people needed to visit Matthew, as well, such as Francis, Arthur, Peter, and others.

Those were the only three that Alfred knew had visited, but Matthew had brought up that sometimes Alistor, Ivan, and Gilbert would visit once in a while, as well. There were probably a few others, but due to the fact that there was only one person allowed in the room at a time, and that Matthew was asleep most of the time, they never knew.

Today was the first day that Alfred had walked in, and Matthew was already awake. He greeted him with a small wave before sitting down in the chair.

"How long did you sleep?" Alfred asked, the question on his mind.

Matthew gave out a small, tired sigh. "The doctor said I slept for about 20 hours. It keeps getting longer and longer, I don't know why." His voice sounded raspy. "I've been up for two hours now."

He said that he didn't know why, but he knew that they both new exactly why. It was this fucking illness, that was destroying Matthew. It made Alfred angry, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

Giving a soft, but strained smile, Matthew wanted to change the subject. But he felt like he couldn't say anything. So instead, he just shifted under the thin hospital blanket, wishing he could get more warmth from it. Alfred noticed and chuckled, deciding to shed off his own jacket and lay it ontop of the sick boy. Matthew gave Alfred a warm smile at this, as if saying thank you.

Matthew let Alfred hold onto his hand, both of them listening to the beep of the heart monitor. It was an odd and eerie silence.

"Do you ever get tired of that thing?" Alfred asked, pointing to the said machine. Matthew gave a shrug.

"A little. I've gotten accustomed to it the past few months." He spoke, softly. He felt like he was straining his voice a bit, but paid no attention to that.

Alfred gave a bittersweet smile, repeating the action of bringing Matthew's cold hand up to his warm cheek. "You sound tired.."

"I am." He said truthfully, with a small, forced chuckle.

"Don't force yourself to stay awake for me." Alfred stated, as Matthew closed his eyes.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, Mattie?"

After that, Matthew had fallen asleep, not answering. Alfred gave a small sigh, still clutching his brothers hand to his face.

He stared at the peaceful face that his brother wore. A few minutes after he'd fallen asleep, all he could hear was a loud, too long and never-ending 'beep' as tears built up behind his glasses

**Yeeah that's it..**

**Unless people want more.**

**I actually kinda want to make chapters on how Matthew got to the hospital, and everyone elses hospital visits as well. If I do add on, the chapters will hopefully be much longer!**

**Tell me if you want me to, I guess! But until then, this is complete.**


End file.
